Skull's Musing
by Mana Cyborg Alchemist
Summary: Skull knows he's different than the other Acrobaleno. Now we get to see why. The Cover Image belongs to Skull-Sama on DeviantART. No longer a one-shot.
1. Monster

**This was inspired by Glimmercreator, author of Skull's Family.**

**"**Speaking**"**

**'**Thinking**'**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Skull wasn't as idiotic as he appeared. He understood that he wasn't like the other Acrobaleno. He wasn't as smart as Verde or skilled in combat as Lal, Reborn, Fon, or Colonnello. Hell even Viper and Luce are more useful than him on missions.

Being treated like trash has become the norm for him, the only other Acrobaleno who didn't act as this is so were Fon and Luce. Everyone else either sees him as an annoyance or as a kid who should stay at home.

The great Skull, Skull from Hell, Skull the Immortal, The one hated by the reaper, all those titles mean nothing to anyone but him. They prove he dared to do all those stunts, even so no one knows how he came to be the stuntman he is today.

As a child he was born into the Estraneo Famiglia and was used as a Guinea pig for a project to create an immortal army. For years he was injected with chemicals and poisons of all sorts to build immunity. Beaten to near death and healed only to be beaten again. He was the only one to survive to be twelve when it happened.

One day he was injected to many chemicals and died, or so it seemed.

His heart was slowed to an undetectable rate and the rest of his body became completely unresponsive to the world. Thinking he was truly dead the scientists threw the body into the middle of the Sea, legs tied to lead weights. As he was sinking the chemicals effects stabilized and when he realized his situation his mind blanked.

When he came to his senses he was on the shore of some beach surrounded by people asking him if he's ok and someone yelling in the background to call an ambulance. He was taken to the hospital where he discovers he was on a sinking ship an that he was the only one that got go alive. There and then he decided he shall be know as Skull. They kept him for two weeks before sending him to an orphanage. As the years past no one wanted to adopt him and he became more of the big brother of the orphanage. He became interested in motorcycles after seeing a stunt show on the T.V there. The rest of his past was a blur.

When he was fourteen he finished repairing his first bike. At fifteen he slowly became know as the Immortal Skull, by doing his seemingly suicidal stunts and never getting severely injured.

He was seventeen when he met Luce, Fon, and the others.

He joined the Cassara Famiglia at eighteen.

At nineteen was when they became babies

A few years later Luce died and Aria became to Sky Acrobaleno.

He attacked Mafia land.

He was the second to test Tsuna in the Acrobaleno trials.

Paired up with Hibari for his Inheritance Sucession trial.

Aria disappeared and was pronounced dead and Yuni became the new sky.

The Shimon teamed up with him for the Representative battles.

Then the curse was broken.

After the curse broke Verde started looking for ways to speed up the aging process while Skull was used as a test dummy.

After many errors and one incident where he became a girl, Verde finally did it. When he first came upon the correct formula it lasted only 30 seconds and was extremely painful. It took him only an hour to stabilize the first successful pill and 2 more to create enough for the others He distributed the aging formula in the form of a pill to all of them.

Yes... Everyone was getting accustom to being an adult again, but it was bittersweet. He was treated worse by Reborn and Colonnello than when they were babies. Fon, Uni, Enma, and the rest of the Shimon Famiglia where the ones that he could truly call companions, besides Oodako.

With a sigh he sat against a tree in the deep forest surrounding Giglo Nero mansion. He was taking a walk to get away from all the chaos and ended up getting lost in his thoughts. If he goes back now Reborn, who was taking a break from tor-tutoring Tsuna, would start ordering him around along with Colonello. While if he goes back to late Uni would be upset and Reborn would beat him up even more. Groaning he said,"How troublesome, either go back now and make it before the sun goes down or leave later and make it back at night. Well it could be worse."

"Yes it could be worse Skull or should I say experiment #86668 of project Hercules." A man who looked to be in his late-sixties came out from behind the tree in front of him.

'There's no way. It cant't be.' Skull's eyes widen when he recognizes the man in front of him.

"How the Hell are you alive and how did you find me!"

"I was the only one part of the project who lived after you massacred everyone on the ship. For finding you, well lets say it took some "persuasion" from the Carcassa Famiglia."

Skull narrowed his eyes in anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come now you mean to say that you don't remember when you killed everyone but your own father."

"LIKE HELL YOU WERE A FATHER YOU BASTARD! I may not remember that moment, but I remember everything that was done to me, Signor Giovanni Moretti. And didn't the Estraneo's get killed by Rokudo Mukuro?"

The man ,no monster standing in front of him started to grin and it honestly unnerved him.

"If you believe that he got us all your sadly mistaken."

Giovanni took out a gun and pointed it toward his forehead.

"Now if you have a choice either come quietly or face the consequences."

'What an idiot he does know I can't be killed by conventional weapons. They made sure of that.'

"I refuse to go with you. It's not like you can kill me with that anyway."

"Still as naive as ever. This isn't meant to kill you. Oh no no no, it's loaded with a possession bullet. If you want to lose control of your thoughts and actions by all means resist. Now get up and put your hands where I can see them."

'Undead body should keep the bullet from penetrating or are special bullets different? Gahh! I should have taken my helmet with me but no I just had to go without it! What do I do, I can't go back there, I won't!' With that declaration his mind blanked out.

~X~

Red that's all he could see when he came to. The grass, the trees, everything was a sickening shade of red. There were multiple bodies, probably back up, most of which had the same look of terror etched on their faces, well those who still had faces.

Pained look of begging to be sparred. The fear of dying was something he more was familiar with than he seemed. 'How… How could I have done all of this? They all looked like they were mauled by a wild animal. Could it be what he said was true?'

A sharp pain went through his Skull and all those memories came flooding back.

~X~

He was in the control room of a ship with two men were cowering for their lives.

"St-stay back y-you monster!"

The younger Skull's face changed from a sadistic grin to a frown.

"You people were the ones who made me like this."

The child began what was one of the bloodiest massacres after Rokudo Mukuro.

~X~

Going up to what he assumed was his father's body he said,"It's funny how the mad scientist almost always get killed by his creation. They never seem to learn from mistakes." He started walking away he turned and said, " Goodbye forever you bastard."

Leaving the small clearing he sparred a pitying glance at the rest of the bodies. No one but him will know of their horrific fate.

He headed back to Giglo Nero Mansion, knowing this is what he is.

A _**m**O__**n**_s**Te ****R.**


	2. Finding out

**Here is chapter two of Skull's Musing for your reading pleasure.**

**'**Thinking**'**

**"**speaking**"**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

It was around 8:45 P.M when Skull stepped into Giglo Nero Mansion. He then noticed it was quiet, much to quiet. Assuming the worst he ran into the the dinning room only to find all the former Acrobaleno, except for Uni,standing in next to a man with a panicked expression and covered with blood.

Reborn looked at him and said," You have a lot of explaining to do lackey."

Skull went over the different scenarios in his head.

If he tried to run Reborn and Colonenllo would shoot him before he made it 3 steps. Lying would just make the situation worse. The only reasonable opinion left is to explain himself.

"The long or short version?"

"Long."

With a sigh he began,"It started when I was born into the Estraneo Famiglia..."

~X~

A younger Skull was strapped to an examination table. He was injected with enough poison to kill a man four times his size.

Three scientists stood by taking note of his reactions.

But all Skull could remember was the pain. It felt as if his musles were being cooked and he couldn't breath. After 30 minutes of pure agony Skull fell unconscious.

~X~

"…Almost everyday I would be injected with poisons and chemicals to build up immunity to them…"

~X~

Skull was dragged forcefully to a room with table, and a woman standing next to it.

"Tch, what's the damage this time?"

The person who took him here, a young man about 22 years old, responded with," several broken ribs, punctured lung, and a fractured collar bone."

He later found out this woman was one of the few flame users that the Famiglia had under them.

~X~

"…I was repeatedly beaten within an inch of death and healed…"

~X~

"Hurry up we're losing him!"

He was dying, well at least that's what those men were saying.

"We worked to hard to let this kill him. Now where are the damn medics!"

Slowly all of their words became blurred and his vision faded.

For the first time Skull almost truly died.

~X~

"…I seemingly died,but it was only because my heart slowed down to an undetectable pace…"

~X~

The young Skull regained consciousness he was underwater and that he was being weighed down.

He started to panic and try to pull his legs free.

'No I don't want to die! Not yet…NOT YET!'

Something inside Skull flickered and he fell unconscious.

~X~

"…Then I went on a massive rampage on the ship, and massacred everyone but the bastard who called himself my father. A few tried to kill me, but due to my cloud flames and all the experimentation I gained my pseudo immortality, but I killed them instead. I then made a new name for myself and the rest is history."

'They don't need to know about my memories being lost or what happened exactly when I blanked out.'

When Skull finished speaking the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Fon was the first to break the silence.

"That doesn't explain why this man came running to the Mansion begging for someone to hide him from the, and quote,"SPAWN OF SATAN!"

Skull face took up a sheepish expression,"Well when I was taking a walk my so called father tried to take me back and threatened to use a Possession Bullet on me. I kind of snapped and killedallofthepeoplethere..."

Lal narrowed her eyes at the statement.

"So to put it bluntly your an escaped experiment who killed most the people who experimented on you. Made a new name and life for yourself and the survivors of the massacre now want to get you back?"

"Yeah pretty much."

With that said Skull walked up to the bloodstained man.

"Do you know where the rest of the Estraneo survivors are or who ordered my capture?"

"N-no sir. I'm just a Hitman for hire."

"Bullshit, tell me the truth. **_WHO ORDERED MY CAPTURE?"_**

The man was being suffocated by the sheer kill intent Skull was emiting. The rest of the former Acrobaleno watched in interest, wondering if the man would spill.

"IT WAS LEONARDO LORENZO OF THE ESTRANEO FAMIGLIA! HIS COUSIN WAS THE BOSS OF THE ESTRANEO AND HE WAS THE HEAD SCIENTIST FOR PROJECT HERCULES!"

'Tch of all the people it had to be that bastard.'

"Anything else we should know?"

"Hi-his son, Federico, spends his time at the Rosso Fanciulla in Florence."

Skull hit the man on the back of the head and knocked him out cold. He then took out a cellphone and sent someone a text.

Within five minutes an Airship was flying above the mansion. Everyone headed outside, Skull dragging the man, to see three men in jumpsuits came down a ladder and kneeled in front of Skull.

"We are at your disposal Commander Skull."

Skull smiled at _**his subordinates**_, they were at least able to do what was asked without any unneeded drama.

"I want you to write a report on recent deaths or disappearances within the Famiglia and take this man back to HQ for questioning on the Estraneo's."

"Yes Sir!"

"And call me Skull, sir makes me feel like an old man."

With that the trio returned to the ship with the captive.

Skull walked back inside and headed to the room he was staying in. Putting on his helmet he gathered up his gear and head to where his motorcycle was held. When he got there he found all of the original members of the I Prescelti Sette, and Colonnello, armed and ready.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think lackey? We're here to wipe out those Estraneo scum."

"That's right, kora!"

"Mu, I'm just in for the money I can make from this."

"I just want their research notes and equipment."

Inside of his helmet Skull starts to tear up.

"You guys…"

Each of them got into their respective vehicals, Skull on his bike, Lal and Colonnello in their Hummer with Verde and Viper in the back seats, and Reborn and Fon in a red Ferreri.

_'Even thought they can be total douches at times they're still the closest I have to a real family.'_

'Ye**s**_ such _**w**_o_**n**de_rfu_**l** **fri**_ends, it's a _s_h_**a**_m_**e ****t**h_ei_**r **g_oin**g** to _**die** **_s_**o_on_.'

_'Wait what do you mean their going to die and who are you?'_

_'I _a**m**_ y_**o**_u, I'**m** th**e** o_**n**_e w_**_h_**_o **k**il_l_e_**d a**_l_l t**h**o_s_e **sci**_en_**t**_ist_s** o**n **t**_he__ **s**h**i**p and **t**he m**e**n _**i**_n _t_**h**e _**f**_o_r_e**s**_t_. A_**s f**_o_r t_h_eir d**_e_a**_t__h__s_**, i**_n __d_**u**_e_** t**_i_**m**e**.'**

With that the voice disappeared.

They drove until they were in front of a small cafe .

"Skull why exactly are we here, shouldn't we be going after Leonardo,kora?"

"You'll see soon enough, but for now I need to talk to someone."

Skull went inside to find the Cafe being close to empty. Walking to the woman behind counter he asked,"Is Signor Vargas in right now?"

"Yes, may I know what is you business with him?"

"You see he was a friend of my father when they were children so he is like an uncle to me."

"Alright, go through the first door on the left and head up the stairs and you'll find his office."

"Thank you, Miss."

'Wow that was much easier than the last time.'

He walked into the office to be suddenly hugged by a middle aged looking man.

"Hello my friend what brings you here."

"It's nice to see you to but I'm in a bit of a hurry. What can you tell me about the Rosso Fanciulla in Venice?"

The man's face turned grim at the name,"Skull where did you hear that?"

"From a man that was being interrogated."

"Well just be careful, that place is more trouble than you think. Anyway the Rosso Fanciulla is a popular brothel for young Mafia men. You can find it behind a bakery called "Le Zucchero Mistero. The password to get in changes every week, this week it's clam."

"Thanks and I will, but can you please tell your other store attendant to stop interrogating me everytime I come by?"

"Hahaha sure thing."

After that Skull went back outside and relaid to info to everyone.

It was decided among them Skull, Reborn, and Colonnello should be the ones to go. Since Lal would never be caught dead there, Viper would want extra compensation, Verde…no comment, and Fon isn't that kind of person.

~X~

It was around midnight when the trio headed to the Rosso Fanciulla.

Skull wasn't wearing any makeup or piercings and had on a black suit with a purple dress shirt and a black tie. Reborn had on want he normally wears. Colonnello was wearing the same thing as the other two, but with a blue dress shirt.

'Just great I get stuck with the two people that disrespect me the most, at least Colonnello was forced into a suit as well'

~X~

_Lal Mirch was chasing after a panicked Colonnello. _

_"JUST PUT ON THE GODDAMN SUIT!"_

_"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME , KORA!"_

_They were running straight down the hall when Verde, who was reading some notes, stuck his foot out in front of the running EX-COMSUBIN member. Lal grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him away._

_"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS VERDE, KORA!"_

_~X~_

_With a sigh he follow the rest of the trio into the Rosso Funciulla._

* * *

_**That's all for chapter two of Skull's Musing. Thank you Glimmercreator for giving inspiration and to all the Skull fic writers who are out there being awesome. Peace out!**_


	3. Infiltration and birthday Omake

**Here is chapter three of Skull's Musing for your reading pleasure.**

**'**Thinking**'**

**"**speaking**"**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

In the underground prison an unamused hitman, an angry soldier, and an oddly stoic stuntman. The cell they where in was a dimly light room with no windows, a small bench and toilet, and a five inch thick steel door. Leon, their weapons, Oodako, and any technology they had on them were placed on a separate floor.

'We wouldn't be here if I just listened...'

~X~

What ever Skull was expecting it wasn't at all what he it would be.

It was really a classy looking inn theme with young men going to the front desk and requesting a room after looking through a catalog.

"Much classier than I expected to be."

"I agree with you there lackey."

"Oi, remember we have to try to befriend Federico and get location of his father, kora."

The matron, a middle aged woman named Claudia, walked up to greet the three of them.

"Welcome to the Rosso Fanciulla, how may we serve you gentlemen tonight?"

Reborn gave her a smile worked the old mafia seduction.

"If it's no trouble we would like to speak with a few of the ladies in person if it. It to much trouble."

She blushed lightly and gave a smile.

"Oh my such a charmer, I'll let the available ladies know three handsome men want to see them."

She walked into a room beside the front desk.

When she came out, three women followed her into the room.

"These are the girls that are available at the moment. Ladies please treat our guests with proper care."

"Yes Madame Claudia."

The women began giggling and flirting with them, Reborn was charming them off their feet while the others stood by.

'Who would have guessed that sadistic Spartan was such a ladies man.'

Colonnello was the one to ask,

"Did any of you ever meant some one by the name of Federico Lorenzo, kora?"

When the words left his mouth the women became silent and solemn looking.

One of the women, a shory long haired blond, looked at Colonnello and asked,"Why would you need to know something like that?"

"Well he used to be a childhood friends with our **_dear_** cousin, Serafino."

Skull's eyes widen at that name.

"Oh really now? And pray tell where is this cousin of yours?"

Colonnello turned to Skull and gave him a smirk.

_'Don't you dar-Colonnello you bastard.'_

He was pulled closer and given a noogie, in a whisper Colonnello said,"Play along."

Reborn tilted his fedora and smirked at Skull's inward complaining. Colonnello turned around to the ladies and gave them a grin.

"I'm Colino, this guy is Serafino, the older one over there is our cousin Renato."

Skull and Reborn both had one thought cross their mind.

'When this is all over I'm going to kill him.'

The women still looked unconvinced. Reborn took the opportunity to distract everyone at once.

"Please excuse our idiot of a cousin, he's a bit touched in the head."

Colonnello's face flushed red with anger

"Oi what's that suppose to mean, kora?!"

"You know what I mean."

While the two were "arguing", Skull grabbed the small book next to the catalog and put it in his suit while the women were distracted.

"Guys maybe we should leave?"

The two looked at him then at each other and pretended they didn't hear him.

"Don't ignore me!"

With an exasperated sigh he started toward the door

As he was about to leave, a bullet whizzed by his ear.

"Your not going anywhere."

The blond women was holding a gun, the other two pointing their's at Reborn and Colonnello, and giving him a malicious grin.

"You should have never messed with the Estraneo. Now you should come quietly #86668."

Wordlessly Skull turned around and held out his hands, only to pull the right one into a fist. Oodako suddenly had everyone held up in the air. Motioning to lower Colonnello and Reborn, he went up to his partner and motioned for the ladies to face him.

"It seems the roles are reversed. So ladies where is Federico?"

The blond woman spat at him.

"We'll never tell you anything!"

All of them had a look of defiance and spite.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."

He gestured to Oodako to tighten his grip on them.

'_**Y**e_s c_r_**u**_s**h** _t_h**e**m, s**h**o_**w** t_**h**e_**m**_ t_**h**_a_t_ t_**h**e_y **a**r_e **n**_o__** m**o_**r**_e _t_**h**a_**n**_ b**u**g_**s**.'

'_Bugs..._'

Unconsciously he began to sign for them to be held even tighter. It was when a scream and the sound of something snapping that brought him back to reality. With a start he loosen his grip enough for them to breath.

"Now are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Skull had a look in his eyes that could make most people cower in fear. Claudia coughed up blood when she started to speak.

"H-he stays a-at the hotel two streets down from here.*cough* His room is the penthouse suit."

_'It seems they're a bit more co-operative.'_

"And how do we know they aren't lying, kora?"

Taking out his cellphone he dialed a number.

"Ciao, no I didn't blow up a church again... no I didn't burn down an orphanage... yes. Ok can you send them over?...Thanks."

He walked up to the emergency intercom and spoke with mad glee into it.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is the great Skull speaking. This establishment is now under the Carcassa Famiglia. So all of you fuckers here should stay in your rooms."

Turning around and grinning, he gave a thumbs up to Oodako, who waved a tentacle in response.

"All those who try to escape will be shot at. All survivors will be shot again."

Walking back towards the other two former Acrobaleno, he stopped and looked at the Matron.

"I won't tell him who squealed, but if anyone here tries to come after me or anyone I know, there will be Hell to pay."

He and the rest of the trio went outside, where Reborn hit him upside the head.

"Lackey if you could handle it on your own why did we have to come?"

Colonnello added his input.

"Well I doubt he can charm himself out of a paper bag, kora."

Skull rubbed the top of his head and waved them off.

"Well, let's just go already."

And so the unlikely trio set off.

~X~

'It turned out to be an elaborate plot to get them to go into a hotel full of enemy Famiglia.'

He looked at the others wondering,

_'Will we ever get out of here...'_

**_~OMAKE~_**

_"How to celebrate Skull's birthday: Acrobaleno Style"_

The former Acrobaleno were gathered at Giglo Nero mansion gathered together for one purpose: Skull's birthday.  
Yuni was sitting at the head of the table, Reborn to her left, and Gamma to the right.

"Ok everyone so we all know why we're here, correct? It's Skull's birthday and we need ideas for presents."

Fon was the first one to speak up.

"What about a cake with a picture of his octopus on it?"

Yuni looked thoughtful for a moment and wrote that down on the list she had in front of her.

"Anyone else have any ideas?"

Verde got up and whispered something to Yuni.

"That's brilliant! Called him now, we'll need all the help we can get to pull this off."

~X~

Skull arrived at Giglo Nero mansion at 7:30 P.M. He was swamped with work with the Carcassa, but he has a few friends who brought him a pie with an image of Oodako on it and a few small gifts.

_'Heh I wonder why I'm being called here now. I bet Yuni is going to make everyone say happy birthday and Colonnello will slam my face into whatever cake they got.'_

Walking up to the door he opened it, prepared for the worst.  
Instead there were all the former Acrobaleno, the Simon Famiglia, and some of the Vongola.  
Each and everyone of them was dressed up in stunt gear and makeup.

"...Viper you aren't using an illusion on me are you?"

Yuni went up the stuntman and gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Skull! We all got pitched in and got you a brand new motorcycle!"

She pointed to a tarp, which was promptly removed, to reveal a customized purple bike with the same design scheme as his helmet.

"Hey Skull, happy birthday."

Enma came up to him and handed him a box. In side it was a plushie of Oodako.

"I hope you like it, Adel helped me make it."

Everyone came up to him and handed (tossed at his face) their gifts to him.

"Everyone it's now time for the cake!"

After singing happy birthday the cake was cut evenly between everyone.(Although Gokudera tried to get Tsuna the first piece since, "Juudaime deserves it for even bothering to attend!")

Before he could even take a bite Colonnello slammed a slice into his face. He tossed his in retaliation, only for it to hit Tsuna.  
It wasn't long then when a full blown cake war erupted.

'This is a nice change from everything that's happening so far.'

They continued until midnight, when everyone was about collapsing from exhaustion.  
Skull licked some of the cake of his mouth and said,"it's good, but pie is better." And was promptly hit in the face by a small box.  
The card on it said,"Happy Birthday Lackey, try not to be so pathetic and maybe I'll promote you to annoying brat."

Inside the box was a black skull earring and a few sun flame covered bandages.

"What are the bandages for?"

Reborn looked back at the younger man and gave him a smirk.

"You'll need them after we're done giving you your birthday licks."

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter three, sorry for the delay and happy late birthday Skull!  
Thank you Discoabc for mentioning my story and the Genie Fran thing.  
And internet cookies to all those who reviewed, followed, favorited, or just read!  
I'll be putting a poll on what should happen next. So please vote~  
Also school will be starting soon so updates will be less frequent. **

**NOTE: Birthday licks are when you punch someone the amount of years old they are. "  
Just an note to those unfamiliar with the term.**


End file.
